Icat TV Movie Plot Number 1
by paintingskylines
Summary: This is a long plot for Icarly. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

iCat 

Carly and Spencer save up all of their money to get a cat. Sam thinks they should do it on ICarly. Freddie is allergic but doesn't want their friends to know says that maybe a lot of kids don't want to see cats because they don't have one. Carly thinks that's a good point, but Sam said that why not let them suffer. So Carly and Sam make up a great way to make every ICarly viewer happy. They have to mail them and they get a free stuffed kitten. So Freddie says that he didn't get his way so he was quitting ICarly. Sam thinks that Freddie is just being a dork but Carly actually sees what she could do and talks to Mrs. Benson. She says it all started with Carly's cat on the web-show and Mrs. Benson let out a huge gasp. Carly asked what the gasp is for. Mrs. Benson explains how Freddie is allergic. Carly tells Sam and Sam being nice for once says they should go say sorry. But Carly is super mad and thinks that he should've told her and he's not a friend if he can't tell us the truth! So Sam goes and tells Freddie sorry. They go into a deep relationship. Carly is still mad at Freddie so they keep it secret and Sam acts like a jerk around Freddie. Freddie knows Sam is a jerk usually but thinks she opened up. But then Sam was playing dodge ball in gym and got hit by a ball. She got knocked over and Freddie went over to help her and she told him to get lost. Then Freddie learned that she just hit her head and was nice. He told Carly the whole story. He thought she would understand and it would make things better, but it makes things worse. She thinks that Freddie should've told her, and told her that he had allergies in the first place. So Freddie doesn't do ICarly and Sam thinks ICarly isn't gonna do well so she quits too. So Carly learns how to use the video camera and still star it on her. But then after her first webcast, Spencer was making a sculpture out of electronics and takes Carly's new video camera and trashes it. Carly wants to crawl back to Freddie and Sam but can't. So Carly gives Freddie a free stuffed kitten and gives Sam a smoothie, 50 pounds of ham and coupon to Taco Bell. Sam comes back but Freddie doesn't and stays home knitting sweaters and painting flower pots with his mom. Sam texts him saying 'Freddie having fun knitting and painting with MOMMY??? Come here and come back to ICarly we need your dorky charm' and Freddie gets it and comes back. But he said this isn't dorky charm it is just plain charm. Carly ½ apologizes and they do a butt kicking web-show with space on the green screen, movie review, pig out, happy month, answer the question, video, and RANDOM stuff. And then they learn Drake Bell is coming to their house and they tidy up and all say hi. But Drake did not care about the web show he cared about Spencer's artwork. When he saw one of Spencer's art pieces he offered him $6,576,767.00 and (linking into another episode) he can pay the rent and gives a ton of money to Carly, Freddie and Sam. But donates most to the Save Asthma Project. After doing that he goes on tour through Europe and Carly, Freddie and Sam come to shoot their web cast, but Freddie does not need to be there. But Carly and Sam want to have Freddie on the show so they make him a part where he can tell people about new games they can buy and software. Icarly goes big. But the people running the show think Freddie isn't doing a good job so they kick him out. But Carly throws beef at them and gets Freddie back. Then Carly wins love for Freddie and they date, their first date is the final scene and when they kiss the credits roll.


	2. Chapter 2

iLove Harry Potter 

Carly and Sam are watching Harry Potter at a sleepover and start imitating Harry Potter. 

"Hey Carly!" Sam said. 

"Yeah what's up Sam?" Carly said throwing a piece of popcorn at Sam.

"Hey!" Sam said. "Uh we should do Harry Potter imitations on ICarly!"

"Omigosh Sam that is a great idea!" Carly said excitedly.

"OK Omigosh we stayed up till 6 AM watching movies!" Sam said. "Let's have breakfast."

"OK what do you want?" Carly asked.

"Corn flakes with root beer and sprite instead of milk," Sam said shrugging.

Carly gagged but got what she wanted and got herself an apple and milk.

"OK you wanna rehearse with Fredork?" Sam asked.

"OK!" Carly said going across the hall.

Sam and Carly knocked on the door. But Mrs. Benson got it and gasped at what they were wearing.

"Gosh Carly," Mrs. Benson said. "Why are you in your pajamas it's nearly 6:30 AM!"

"Uh yeah we just got up," Sam said. "FREDDIE COME ON OVER!"

Freddie dashed down and grabbed an apple.

"Hey what's up Carly?" he said biting into a ripe Macintosh apple. 

"OK so I was thinking you wanna come over and rehearse?" Carly said.

"OK coolness!" Freddie said and went over to Carly's apartment.

Freddie, Sam and Carly went up to the attic to rehearse.

"Hi I'm Sam!" Sam yelled.

"I'm Carly!" Carly said discoing.

"Say Carly what's your favorite movie?" Sam said.

"Duh Harry Potter who doesn't love magic?" Carly said.

"And Daniel Radcliffe's fine body," Sam said.

"So this all leads up to Imitation: Harry Potter!" Carly said.

"Well Carly lets get this utterly awesome how those Americans put it webshow Icarly!" Sam said.

"Who doesn't love Harry Potter and none of that Magic Tree house rubbish?" Carly asked.

"And now our dorky technical producer who we can't live without Freddie Benson will put Hogwarts on the GREEN SCREEN!" Sam yelled.

Freddie focused the camera on him saying, "They really can not live without me!"

And then he put it back to Sam and Carly.

"And now we close this rehearsal due to school technical difficulties!" Carly said.

"We have to go to school bye!" Sam said.

Sam and Carly run out while Freddie shuts down his stuff.

"Spencer we're ready to go to school!" Carly said. "Can we have a lift?" 

"Uh sure kiddo!" Spencer yelled. "I'll be down in a minute k?"

"OK!" Carly said, and got ready for school.

Spencer came down and drove them to school.

"K thanks Spence!" Carly said.

"Yeah thanks!" Freddie said getting out his stuff.

"Whatever," Sam said.

Carly went to class but a boy stopped her.

"Oh sorry I'm just in a rush," Carly said.

"No problem I wanna look at you," the boy said. "Your Carly Shay right?"

"Yeah," Carly said.

"I'm Jack," he said.

"Hey so do you wanna grab," Carly began to say.

"A 45 pound smoothie?" Jack asked.

"Aren't they like totally expensive?" Carly asked.

"Uh yeah but my Dad owns Groovy Smoothies so it's free," Jack said shrugging. 

"Omigosh I absolutely love Groovy Smoothies!" Carly screamed.

"So Carly does this make us going out," Jack said.

"Oh yeah it does!" Carly said.

"May I escort you to your class Ms. Shay?" Jack asked taking Carly's hand.

"Why Jack I'd insulted if you didn't," Carly giggled and walked with Jack.

Carly and Jack just got out of the last class.

"So Jack you wanna come over to our shooting of ICarly?" Carly asked.

"Sure I love Icarly!" Jack said.

"Who doesn't?" Carly said.

Jack and Carly got home and decided to go upstairs to wait for Freddie and Sam. 

Sam came up and asked, "Who's he?"

"Jack my boyfriend," Carly said kissing Jack.

"OK let's do this Harry Potter webshow!" Sam yelled as Freddie came up to the attic.

"OK let's do this in 54321!" Freddie shouted.

"Hey I'm Sam!" Sam yelled.

"And I'm Carly!" Carly said jumping up and down. 

"Say Carly what is your favorite movie?" Sam asked.

"Duh Harry Potter who doesn't like magic?" Carly shouted pointing and Freddie showed little sparks.

"And Daniel Radcliffe's fine body," Sam said.

"So this all leads up to Imitation: Harry Potter!" Carly said.

"Well Carly lets get this utterly awesome how those Americans put it webshow Icarly!" Sam said.

"Who doesn't love Harry Potter and none of that Magic Tree house rubbish?" Carly asked.

"And now our dorky technical producer who we can't live without Freddie Benson will put Hogwarts on the GREEN SCREEN!" Sam yelled.

Freddie focused the camera on him saying, "They really can not live without me!"

And then he put it back to Sam and Carly.

"Woah we're at Hogwarts!" Sam and Carly said.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sam asked.

"Dead Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Oh right sorry!" Sam yelled.

"Well this almost wraps up our utterly awesome show!" Carly said.

"It does wrap it up!" Sam yelled.

"Bye I'm not Carly!" Carly said.

"And bye I am like SO not Sam!" Sam yelled and both went up to the camera out and exited.

"Woah babe that was awesome!" Jack said kissing Carly.

"Thanks Jack," Carly said. "Well we don't wanna miss our movie do we?"

"No we do NOT!" Jack said.

"Hey uh Sam don't you have a man?" Carly asked.

"Yeah uh Danny but he's busy," Sam said.

"OK wanna do movie night again?' Carly asked. "When I get home?"

"Sure movie jammies?" Sam asked.

"Yeah totally," Carly said. 

Carly and Jack leave.

"You know Sam right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sadly!" Jack said.

To Be Continued……………….. 


	3. Chapter 3

iLove Harry Potter Part 2

"Sadly?" Carly asked, clearly mad.

'Yeah she's an idiot!" Jack said laughing. "Oh you like her?"

"No I just do a webcast with her every week," Carly said. "YES I LIKE HER!"

"Sorry Babe need a hug to calm you down?" Jack asked putting his arm around her.

"Get off me!" Carly yelled twisting his arm away.

"No smoothies for you!" Jack said huffing.

"Well, no kisses for you!" Carly said.

"Fine!" Jack said.

"Fine!" Carly yelled back. "And you can walk home jerk!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"My car and you are NOT going in it!" Carly said.

"Yeah like YOU have a car, it's your brother's!" Jack said.

"Uh yeah I got it in Europe when I was on tour with my big brother Spencer," Carly said coldly. "And Sam and Freddie!"

"Fine I'll walk home!" Jack said.

"OK bye!" Carly said waving sweetly.

Carly got into her car and drove and turned on her blue-tooth cell.

"Hey Sam?" she said.

"Yeah what's up?" Sam said.

"I'm gonna be home in a few minutes OK?" Carly said. "Get ready."

"What it's only been like 30 minutes!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah I know, we broke up," Carly said, her voice cracking.

"B-but why?" Sam asked.

"Well actually _**I**_ dumped him," Carly said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well he said he knew you-- sadly and he called you an idiot," Carly said. "We're best friends no one calls my BFFL an idiot!"

"Carly he called me an idiot because we had bad experiences," Sam said. "Kiddo don't give up your man for me!"

"Well why not?" Carly asked.

"Well because I don't care as long as your happy!" Sam said.

"But what experiences have you had with him?" Carly asked.

"Uh he used to be my man when I was in 1st grade," Sam said. "And when I started talking about my realatives he was weirded out and said that he never wanted to see me again."

"Well I'm glad I broke up with him then!" Carly yelled.

"Once again why?" Sam asked.

"Because if he does not accept you," Carly said. "I can't accept him!"

"You know what you are so right!" Sam yelled. "For now on friends before boys!"

"All for one!" Carly yelled.

"And one for all!" Sam laughed.

Carly hung up her phone and put on the radio. She drove into the parking lot and ran to her apartment. She went into her bed and read a book and cried, because she really never wanted to dump Jack. And wanted another 45 pound smoothie from her "Jackie-Bear."

She went down stairs in her jammies.

"Hey kid looking hot!" Sam said.

"Thanks," Carly said softly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Uh nothing," Carly said smiling. "Let's watch movies."

"No something is wrong and I wanna know what!" Sam yelled.

"SAM!" Carly yelled. "I SAID NOTHING!"

"WELL YOU'RE LYING SHAY!" Sam yelled.

"No one calls me Shay!" Carly yelled.

"Well, I just did!" Sam said.

"Get out!" Carly yelled.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Carly yelled. "OUT I SAID OUT!"

"FINE!"Sam yelled leaving. "But I'm taking these pork chops!"

"NO!" Carly said taking them out of Sam's grasp.

"Fine!" Sam said.

TO be Continued...

(There are going to be 3-5 parts... at least...


End file.
